


Early Morning Lovers

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Series: A Friend in Need [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Romance, slightly season three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 23:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16397534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Oswald enjoys the new routine of waking up in bed next to the woman he loves, the woman who loves him back.





	Early Morning Lovers

He wakes up to the feeling of lips brushing against his forehead, he opens his eyes to see Lee watching him.

“Hey,” she whispers before gently kissing him.

It’s been two days but there’s still something surreal about her kissing him, being able to kiss her. He places a hand against her hip, his fingers dare to brush up under her shirt touching along soft warm skin. She hums in response to his gentle unsure touch and moves closer to him. He kisses her slowly, fingers gently curling against her skin, she places her hand against his chest. He shivers feeling her black painted nails gently scratching against his skin. 

“I love you.” He whispers against her lips and the words still are weighed down with meaning, weighed with the worry that she could still change her mind.

She brushes the pad of her thumb along his bottom lip, “I love you too.”

Her alarm goes off making him jump, she laughs at his reaction as she rolls over to reset it. 

“I hate that thing.” He mutters rubbing his hand over his face.

She looks at him over her shoulder, “I know you do, but if it hadn’t been set then I definitely wouldn’t have been out of bed for at least another hour.” She says before getting out of bed.

Oswald lays on his back, he watches her as she gathers clean clothes from her dresser and her closet, she disappears into the bathroom, and a minute later he hears the shower start to run.

He remains in her bed for a couple of minutes, he has very little motivation to get up himself. When her cell phone begins to ring he moves to grab it just to check who is calling out of curiosity, he feels a knot in his stomach when he sees Jim’s name flashing on the small screen. He sets her phone back down and this time gets out of bed, he collects his clothes from the foot of the bed and begins to process of dressing not bothering with his jacket or waistcoat. There’s something in his brain that worries about Jim calling; Gordon knows that Lee’s friends with him, knows that he came over to try and work things out with her only to find Oswald hanging out at her apartment. 

Oswald prefers for the most part that Jim doesn’t know that he’s dating Lee. He worries how he would react if he found out they’re together now, he knows that it would be Hell on her especially. He can deal with the backlash, deal with Bullock’s boorish comments and insults, he can deal with Jim in his face warning him to stay away from her. He doesn’t want her to have the added stress though. He often wonders why she still works at the GCPD, how she can stay in a place where she’s treated like a small child incapable of making her own choices.

Once he’s dressed he leaves the bedroom and heads to the kitchen, he turns on the coffee maker and goes into the routine of making breakfast making the hopeful assumption that she’ll have the time to eat with him.

He thinks about how Ed told him about the last time he’d visited the GCPD. He’d heard of a girl with diseased blood that drove people to their most horrid baser instincts and was hoping to meet her, maybe extract a sample of her blood, but unfortunately, she was gone by the time he’d arrived. So instead he’d hung around bothering Barnes and the others, he’d told Oswald that he saw Lee there, talked to her for awhile because nobody else was. He thinks about how Ed told him that they couldn’t even look her in the eye, just handing her case files, awkwardly bringing up small talk just to fill silences that rippled with tension. Even Ed had to shrug and say he didn’t know why she stayed there, followed by a manic grin and the comment that becoming a killer was much more fun.

“You know you don’t have to make breakfast for me.” 

He looks to see her entering the room, she comes around the counter and walks up behind him wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her chin on his shoulder. 

“I like to, I feel bad if I just lay around your apartment and do nothing.”

She presses a kiss against the side of his neck and he blushes.

“You keep me company and you’re a very handsome man to have holding me at night. I don’t need any extra.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” He says as he fixes a plate for her setting it to the side, she kisses his neck again before grabbing the plate and going to sit at the small dining table. He fixes his own plate and joins her a moment later with two mugs of coffee.

“I was thinking that perhaps sometime you could come to my place.” 

He realizes she’s never been to his mansion, she’s never seen it. It’s not like he’s ashamed, if anything he’s known for horribly bragging about his wealth and the ten expensive imported cars that sit in a large drive, the walk-in freezer, and the ridiculously large kitchen. He loves to brag. Just with her it never comes up, he often comes to her, finds himself curling up on an old couch holding her in his arms while watching movies on a rather small TV.

“I would love that, maybe dinner tonight when I get off work?”

“Sure, that would be perfect.”

“You know I was starting to wonder if you were hiding something from me, you never let me over to your mansion.”

He smiles, “I don’t hide things from you, I just….Never really thought about it, I guess because this place feels more comfortable….It helps that you’re here.”

She blushes smiling shyly, she hides her smile by taking a sip from her drink. “You’re incredibly sweet sometimes.”

He laughs, “Sometimes, what about other times?”

She shrugs, “You can be brute and immature, but it’s kind of growing on me.” She confesses.

There’s a comfortable silence between them, he can hear the muffled ringing of her phone again and he takes a wild guess that it’s Jim calling her. She ignores her phone continuing to eat, he decides it’s best to not bring it up.

“Have you talked to Ed lately?” She asks breaking the silence.

“Not yet today, he’s normally called me a dozen times with five riddles and a ridiculous amount of meaningless questions. Why?”

“Well he was bothering me about Alice Tetch’s blood the other day….I don’t have his number, not that I exactly want it, but let him know I finally have a sample of it. If he’s still interested I’ll accept two hundred dollars if he wants to drop by and get it.” 

He considers questioning how she procured a sample of the girl’s blood. He has a strong feeling that she didn’t get it through approved means, but he refuses to prod or guilt her. 

“I’ll be sure to let him know, I doubt he’ll cause much harm with it.”

He doesn’t know what Ed wants with it, but he doubts mass destruction is part of his plan. Hopefully.

“Thanks, I need to stress to him that he can’t spill a single drop of it onto himself or anybody else. It’s like insanely infectious like something in a zombie movie.”

“Do they know why her blood is that way?” He questions, his curiosity is admittedly peaked.

“Not really; Alice has some sort of genetic mutation, her brother Jervis has a similar mutation, but his blood isn’t toxic if anything his blood seems to work in a way that counteracts the virus in his sister’s blood…..It’s admittedly a bit fascinating.” There’s a shyness to her when she talks about these things, she looks down at her plate and he knows she’s waiting for him to tell her it isn’t okay to find this scientifically fascinating.

“Do you think you’d get the chance to really study them?”

She shakes her head, “No….It was a bit of a bitch stealing the blood sample I do have from the labs.” Her phone rings again.

She closes her eyes taking a deep breath, this time she fishes her phone out of her pants pocket flipping it open.

“What is it?” She asks sounding rather exasperated. Oswald continues to eat, strains to hear the other end of her call, but can’t make out any of it.

Her answers are short, voice clipped. The call is only two minutes long, she closes her phone and shoves it back into her pocket.

“I need to get down to the precinct, I’ll try and be out early.” She says getting up from the table. She goes to where he’s sitting and leans down kissing the top of his head whispering that she loves him.

He tells her that he loves her too, takes hold of her hand placing a kiss against the top of it.

Even once she leaves the apartment it still feels a bit like home. It’s easy to fall into routine as he gathers dishes and begins washing them, once he’s done he goes back to the bedroom and makes the bed. He stalls for awhile before calling his driver, sometimes he wishes he could just go visit her at work, but he knows people already have suspicions ever since Ed started dropping by, they’d have even more questions if he came along as well. He doesn’t want that. He admittedly longs for her to have some normality, to be able to live a life where she isn’t running from cops, but he can see the mischief in her eyes and he knows Ed might be right about her, about a lingering darkness.

He won’t ever smother that darkness, he’ll encourage her in whatever way she wants to grow.


End file.
